


Scepter

by merrygo22



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrygo22/pseuds/merrygo22
Summary: A/N: I made this as an update for my other fics.  I'm still working on After the Winter (chapter 3 has been rewritten a good 5 times) and while I was aiming for once a month at least, I don't think that'll be out until after the holidays.  Things got way busier than I thought they were going to.  So anyway, enjoy this 100 drabble I did to get the juices going and let you guys know what's up
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Scepter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I made this as an update for my other fics. I'm still working on After the Winter (chapter 3 has been rewritten a good 5 times) and while I was aiming for once a month at least, I don't think that'll be out until after the holidays. Things got way busier than I thought they were going to. So anyway, enjoy this 100 drabble I did to get the juices going and let you guys know what's up

His scepter does not speak to him. 

There are no words he hears in his mind when he touches the scepter. It does not whisper sweet nothings only he can hear. Nothing can be heard over his long surrendered attempts at sleep. 

What it does is so much worse.

The Ice Emperor thinks what his scepter wants. He feels it direct his hand towards violence. Fill his very soul with power beyond his imagination. Dark thoughts that bleed into the blank space of naivete. 

His scepter brings this world to its knees. That’s the only thing he needs to know.


End file.
